Fix You
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: One shot. The way 'Fix You' should have been done. Klaine. Sad Kurt, attempting-to-help Blaine.


The Hummel residence was hosting a small house party: Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. It had started out well – small talk leading into bigger talk, bigger talk leading back into small talk, but throughout the conversation, Blaine had seen Kurt's eyes slowly becoming weaker, as if he didn't want to be there any longer. It wasn't until Kurt excused himself that Blaine definitely knew something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was something. Blaine excused himself as well and, as concerned eyes from the dinner table followed Blaine, he nearly ran towards Kurt's bedroom. He reached the doorknob and wiggled it, only to discover that it had been locked. From inside of the bedroom, Blaine heard the terrible noise that could only be his beloved boyfriend crying, and crying so hard that he must be having trouble breathing right.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, wanting so much to get him out of this state, but the soft voice he knew didn't answer him – just a quiet sob from the other side. Blaine tilted his head to the side so that he was fully pressed against the door now, his hand clutching the locked handle, desperately wanting to get into that room where his boyfriend was utterly upset. "Kurt…" he nearly whispered, but he realized he didn't know what to say. His mind ran through a thousand things to do until he decided that singing was the only proper act, so he began.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you cannot sleep – stuck in reverse._" The cries continued and Blaine sensed footsteps turning the corner. He looked up to see Finn standing in front of him, looking just as concerned as Blaine must appear. Blaine created a facial expression that simply said _I'm trying_. Finn nodded and raised a hand. When he opened it at waist-height, a small safety pin appeared. Blaine picked it up between his fingers. "This happens sometimes," Finn said in a low whisper, "and he always acts like he doesn't want company, but I know he doesn't mean it. I use this and he knows I can. He never stops me." Blaine gave a small smile to the taller boy. "Thank you," he mouthed as Finn gave a look that said _good luck_ before turning and heading back towards the dining room, where the rest of the family was still sitting.

Blaine turned back to face the door and stuck the bent metal inside of the small hole. He moved it around a bit before he heard a popping sound. Blaine took in a deep breath, his hand on the handle, and turned. To his relief, the door opened, revealing Kurt – curled up on top of his bed, his shoes kicked off, his hair messed up and his face buried in a pillow. He looked up briefly to see who had entered, and Blaine saw the upsetting look on Kurt's face – his cheeks flushed, his eyes red and puffy and tears strewn amongst his skin. When Blaine took the few steps forward necessary to reach Kurt, the boy flung his face back into the pillow. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Again, he didn't know what to say, so he continued what he was doing before.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face when you lose something you cannot replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste, could it be worse?_" Kurt picked his head up a bit so that his chin was now resting on the pillow. His eyes stared mindlessly at the empty wall space in front of him and he continued to take deep, shaky breaths. Blaine reached up and grasped one of Kurt's hands in his own. "_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you._" Kurt turned over onto his backside and pushed himself up against the wall so that the two were now eye-to-eye. "_And high up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth._" With one last look, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine who held the boy tightly, and they sat together on the edge of Kurt's bed until Kurt's tears ceased.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I'm sorry. I just don't think that doing a group number of this song would have been half as powerful as one person singing to another.

**_Sidenote:_** I'm actually quite proud of this. I don't know why.


End file.
